Minutes to Midnight
by Tero Ne
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Dave has a plan for romancing John. Set in a hotel in Las Vegas where they appreciate the New Year's celebration if they can keep their hands off of each other long enough (they don't). Pre-established relationship. Older. I didn't know porn could be this sappy.


It's New Year's Eve and Dave has a plan for romancing John. Set in a hotel in Las Vegas where they appreciate the New Year's celebration if they can keep their hands off of each other long enough (they don't). Pre-established relationship. Older. I didn't know porn could be this sappy.

* * *

"Well, hello there. My name is Dave Strider." The blond slides in between the crowd to lean his back up against the bar next to the brunet sipping on his drink. He looks over the top of his sunglasses with an inviting smile.

"Was that really your attempt at being suave?"

"What? Did I miss a mark somewhere? Let's see, I avoided a pick up line, I am wearing a tux, I got gold rimmed aviator glasses and matching gold cufflinks, a brilliant smile, a honeyed voice, and you are all by your lonesome at the bar. How about I buy you another drink on top of all that suave?" He halfway turns towards the bartender, throwing up two fingers and pointing to the drink in hand.

"How do you know I'm alone at the bar? Maybe I am waiting on someone?"

"Well, then he should have gotten here sooner. The he wouldn't have to worry about someone snagging his cutie."

"Cutie? You think I am cute?"

"Cute. Hot. Sexy. Devourable. I can't say I've seen someone with a nicer ass in a nicer tux, even after looking in a mirror."

"Flattery will only get you trouble."

"But will it also get me a name?" The bartender slides two drinks towards them and takes the empty glass away.

"John Egbert."

"John, Egbert," Dave says slowly and carefully as if tasting the name on his tongue. "John, Egbert."

"Yep, that's me."

"I like it. It suits you."

"Well I guess that's a good thing since that's my name!"

"Then a toast," Dave announces as he lifts his glass, "to well fitting names."

"You think your name fits well?" John smirks at him, raising his glass as well.

"Of course," Dave declares over the clink of glasses. "A cool name for a cool dude." He takes a sip of the amber liquid and then whispers under his breath, "You are making this hard for me."

In the same breathless whisper John replies, "Is it supposed to be easy? I thought you were the hot shot cool dude."

Dave leans in. "With anyone else, their panties would be dropping."

John leans in as well until their shoulders brush. "My blue lace panties are still firmly in place around my nice ass."

Dave groans softly as John leans away, but Dave wants to maintain the contact so he shifts against the bar until their elbows are brushing at the edge. His foot is perched on the rung of John's stool, tapping lightly against John's shoe. The long clean lines of his tuxedo highlight his angular limbs. On John, they just make his shoulders that much broader and cup that ass nicely, without being tight or thin enough to show off the aforementioned undergarments.

"So is anyone coming to sweep you off your feet and kiss you soundly on the cusp of the new year?" Dave asks as he tries to reestablish his role.

"Are you offering?"

"I am," Dave practically purrs out as he drops his shades down his nose to meet blue with red eyes. John is visibly torn between laughing at how cheesy that was and grabbing Dave's cobalt tie and pulling him into a kiss because of how hot that was. He settles for just swallowing and squirming a bit in his seat which Dave takes as an invitation to brush his fingers over John's thigh.

"And if I refuse?" There is no denying the husky tone that crept into his voice, and he doesn't think it's from the whiskey.

"Then I guess I'll have to celebrate by myself." Dave shrugs casually.

"You won't find someone else to kiss?"

"After seeing you? After being this close to an angelic kiss? After earning the name of the hottest guy here? Do you really think anyone else would compare? Do I look like a guy who would go for third best?"

"Third?"

"Well, it's a little hard to kiss myself you know. Without time travel or cloning. Though even that would dull to the possibilities of you and me." Ever the romantic, John actually feels his face flush. Dave thinks it's cute how it's close to matching the crimson bow resting at the top of the crisp white shirt. It would break the scene though if he leaned forward and took a kiss.

"I thought we- you said no pick up lines."

"Is it a pick up line if it's true?" Dave causally replies, taking a sip of his drink before looking out over the mingling crowd. The place is nicely crowded without being overbearing. It's the lobby bar of a high end hotel in Las Vegas. Dave had booked the room months ago. Everyone is dressed nicely; the women in shimmering, plunging dresses of jewel tones and creamy neutrals and men in nice black suits and tuxedos and Dave swears he's even seen a three piece steel gray suit that he is jealous of. The volume is just above a solid murmur, with bright laughter sprinkled in. The soft jazz music from the live band fills in the rest of the gaps like melted chocolate.

"You are ridiculous you know," John tells him softly, leaning forward against the bar to bump shoulders again.

"Would you be still interested if I wasn't ridiculous?"

"Don't know, but I wouldn't change you now."

"So you admit that you are interested," Dave catches with a waggle of his eyebrows that clears his sunglasses. "I have a chance."

John laughs into his drink, carefully though as not to splash it on his nice clothes. "Ask me again."

"Can I have your New Year's kiss, Mr. John Egbert?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Well, I know I can sweep you off your feet with a kiss that rivals those at the end of your favorite movies, explosions included in the background. But may I sweep you off your feet as the calendar switches years with such a kiss?"

"I don't know," John sighs coyly.

"Are you going to make me get down on one knee," he adds "again" under his breath, "to beg you for one perfect kiss? One so perfect that the angels in heaven would come down in a choir just to catch a glimpse of it blessing my lips."

"Are you buttering me up to get into my pants?"

"Maybe. They are very nice pants. What's in them is even nicer," his tone turns sultry and dark and makes John's cheeks flare up again. "Is it working?"

"Yes," John tone is a bit more breathless than he was going for but he can't take it back now.

"How well it is working? Enough to score an early kiss or must your lips remain chaste until the flip of the calendar?"

"Oh I think we can work something out." John finishes his drink and sets the empty crystal glass on the bar, his gold ring clinking against it cheerfully. "Like maybe going somewhere a little more private." He swings his legs away from Dave and slips off the seat. He heads towards the grand foyer without looking back at Dave who stares after him with wide eyes for a second before throwing his drink back. He lets out a gasp as the alcohol burns the back of his throat, not as used to the bite as John is apparently. He throws down a couple large bills onto the bar to cover their drinks and leave a very nice tip for the bartender before chasing after the brunet.

He catches up and then passes, spinning around on his heel before walking backwards in their mutual direction of the elevators.

"You want somewhere private? Well, you are in luck. I happen to have a room here. A very nice room. With a marble bathroom and gilded shower and a king sized bed, though I don't want to be so forward," Dave rambles with a modest shrug, weaving nearly effortlessly around the crowd even going backwards.

"A proper gentleman like yourself being so forward? Never. You must have just been implying that it would be a pleasant place to sit while you open some champagne for us."

"Yes. That is it exactly!" Dave agrees as he presses the elevator call button behind him. He leans up against the gold trim, his signature aviators, cufflinks, and gold ring on his finger putting the cheap brass to shame with their own high quality. The first two items had been presents from John and it warms his heart to see Dave wearing them. He'd also love to see him without them, without anything but the ring on in all honesty.

"That sounds wonderful, Dave Strider," John agrees to suggestion just as the elevator door slides open. There is a quick shuffle of people as the elevator empties and they slip in, but as the doors close they find themselves the only two passengers. Dave quickly taps the number to their floor and then turns towards John, pushing his glasses to the top of his head. He's glad for that last motion because suddenly John is pressed up against him, pushing him to the wall and kissing him soundly.

Dave relaxes against the kiss. His arms come up comfortably around his waist and pull him in even tighter. He loves the way John leans his chest against his so hard he can barely breathe. The mouth attacking his doesn't help either in getting air but with the way John's lips fit so perfectly over his, Dave doesn't seem to care. He would suffocate if that meant kissing John.

But the hardness in John's pants pushing up against his hips seems to indicate that kissing isn't the only thing on the agenda. And that the champagne might be opened at the end of the said agenda.

John doesn't let up in his kiss and grinding as the elevator chimes slowly through the numbers. Dave made sure that the room was on the top floor because John loved the view. He always enjoyed being above cities and Vegas definitely had some of the best lights. Dave is only too happy to cater to his whims just to see that smile that comes over his face when he looks out that window over the city.

The elevator finally slows and announces their floor with a soft feminine voice that reminds Dave of his sister. He has to shove John away to catch the door before it closes. John barely lets him up, just enough to pin him again against the hall wall opposite of the elevator. The elevator cheerfully closes and goes on to serve others.

John's lips suddenly move to Dave's neck making the blond gasp and arch against him as John's teeth nip at the sensitive area.

"John! Shit. Come on. To the room. We're close. Come on."

"And what if I wanted to fuck you right here, right up against this wall?"

"Shit shit shit!" Of course that sounded like a good idea to Dave's dick. When did he lose control over the situation? Wasn't he supposed to be the suave suitor trying to win the lonesome businessman over for a New Year's celebration? "John! Room, now. I'll wear the skirt and let you fuck me in the stairwell later if we go to the room now."

"You drive a hard bargain, Strider," John rumbles into his ear. The noise goes straight to Dave's core and Dave doesn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed when John once again lets him up.

Dave takes the opportunity to dash down the hall towards their room while fishing out the card key from his pocket. He knows John is right behind him. He can almost feel John's gaze follow his lines down from his shoulders through his tailored waist to his long legs with the hems floating just above his instep. Of course his gaze floats back up halfway to where the bottom of Dave's jacket flaps.

Dave hits the door with a thump that gets a chuckle out of his pursuer. He was hoping for a smooth transition between hall and room, but that would go better if the card isn't upside down. John catches him from behind and presses him against the dark wood surface of the door while Dave tries to right his mistake. But John's breath tickling the short hairs on the back of his head is fairly distracting. And that's not even mentioning the erection pressing into his ass, pushing against his silk boxers though the tuxedo pants.

"I thought we had a deal!"

"We are at the room. Just not in it."

"John," Dave growls in frustration tempered with lust. If only the damn key would go in. Tab A into Slot B, right? But John doesn't heed the warning and instead reaches around Dave's waist to start pulling at buttons. Dave has the fleeting thought that he'll be naked before the little light flickers green, because it's facing the correct way damnit how many strokes wil- wrong word choice, Dave swallows as he feels John's hands slip under his waistband to grope and stroke him. How many slides will it take until the damn door ope- ah hah!

The lock gives way and he slams his hand down on the handle to tumble inside with John. Neither of them go down as they hold each other up. Dave spins around to face his molester and drag him out of the entrance way. They don't bother with the lights, staying in the darkness as they stumble through with only the sliver from the split curtains as a directional guide. Their jackets get discarded and shoes are kicked off, but the rest of it is put on pause as Dave grabs John's face and pulls him into a furious kiss.

Dave lets out a cheer of surprise through the kiss when the back of his legs hits the bed and he falls back, pulling John down on top of him. Through a couple rolls and twists and wiggles they end up entangled in the middle of the bed, their arms locked around each other and legs slipping against each other. Dave arches against John when his teeth scrapes across his throat. John gasps and digs his fingers in when Dave tugs back on his hair that is getting damp with the heat between them trapped by the suits.

Dave slips his fingers into the gap between them and starts undoing John's shirt, brushing against his hot skin with the back of his knuckles. He gets from mid shirt down before his hands are knocked away and John starts tearing at his clothes. Dave fights back as John already had the head start, undoing his pants outside, and works on evening the score. It doesn't help how John slips his hand under Dave's silk shorts and gropes his ass, pulling him closer and giving him less room to work. John sighs in relief though when Dave somehow manages to undo the pants and push them down. He doesn't let up the kiss though, making Dave appreciate the lacy underwear he uncovers through touch alone. The front is stretched out from John's erection. Dave runs his hands over the texture and feels John shudder. John's hands get a bit rougher as well, kneading Dave's ass until his fingers brush up against his entrance. It only takes a little pressure before he slips inside.

"You are still wet. That is so hot," John murmurs against Dave's lips.

"That might be because you put nearly the entire tube of lube in me before dinner. I'm surprised I don't have a wet spot in the seat of my pants," Dave complains back between small gasps as John moves his finger back and forth.

"It's because you are so fucking tight." John pushes him onto his back and really starts tearing into his clothes. Dave thinks he even hears a couple stitches popping. But the pants and boxers are shoved down and legs pulled up to expose him. Dave manages to catch the top edge of John's panties and tugs it down. John's cock falls free and smacks Dave on the ass. "I need to be in you. Now."

John can't see much of Dave, pinned as he is beneath him. The faint light coming in through the privacy screen feels like moonlight and catches the soft edge of Dave face and eyelashes and glitters on his eyes. He can just barely see how wide blown his pupils are and John is sure that it's not just from the darkness. He is lined up to sink into Dave but pauses just before, hunched over and breathing heavily. His own expression must match the combination of lust and love below him.

"Please."

It always feels like coming home, no matter how they do it. Slow and sweet or rough and quick like they are now. It doesn't even matter if they are naked or still wearing most of their clothes. It doesn't even matter who tops. Just coming together and being this close to each other is the best sensation either of them can think of.

When John is fully seated, he takes a moment to let Dave relax because he wasn't joking about how tight Dave is, regardless of how many times they do this. He kisses Dave breathlessly with a series of pecks that makes Dave laugh and push his face away. "Just fuck me already."

"Of course, my love," John giggles back at him.

Their laughter and banter is soon replaced by moans as John begins to move his hips back and forth. Their actions are limited by the restrictive, stretched clothing around their legs but that doesn't daunt John's pacing or force. Dave is nearly bent in half under him and loving every second. The heat between them, trapped by high quality cotton, shirts quickly makes their skin slick. John kisses Dave's neck, enjoying the salty flavor to it. Dave's hands rake across John's back, dulled by the layer of fabric but enticing nonetheless to John who nips at Dave's bottom lip in return.

Their movements become smooth and rhythmic with coordinated rocking and soft sighs as John's cock slides just right inside of Dave. The golden blue light highlights Dave's edges while casting John into the shadows. His eyes catch just enough light that Dave swears that they glow with his own blue. Dave tries to hold them, tries to keep his eyes open through the pleasure but then John shifts just right and Dave throws his head back against the bed and arches up against him with a howl.

The sound fuels the passion boiling in John's veins, making his muscles quiver as both of them demand faster, harder, more. Mouths can no longer connect as their bodies crash and crash again. They are too busy panting, trying to draw enough air in to keep going because neither of them ever want to stop.

Their passion starts to peak alongside the noise of the crowd filling the streets below. But they barely hear them with the blood rushing in their ears. When the aimless cheers change to numbers counting down, it spurs John to short quick strokes that drive Dave crazy.

_"Ten!"_

John steals Dave's breath with a heavy kiss.

_"Nine!"_

Dave tightens up around John.

_"Eight!"_

John grips any part of Dave he can reach.

_"Seven!"_

Dave fights against his clothes, pulling at John's collar to get more of him exposed.

_"Six!"_

John's hips move even faster.

_"Five!"_

Dave cries out that he's so close.

_"Four!"_

John agrees within, trying to draw it out to the last final seconds.

_"Three!"_

Dave moves enough to lock his ankles behind John, pulling him close.

_"Two!"_

"I love you."

_"One!"_

"I love you too!"

_"Happy New Year!"_

The two of them come together with the cheers of thousands welcoming in the new year. Their moans are for each other's ears only as John weakly pumps into Dave and Dave dribbles across his stomach, ruining their nice clothes with his stain. Their breathing becomes ragged as they come back down to the bed. John tenderly kisses Dave until Dave pushes him off, complaining of the cramped position and ruined clothes. John rolls off with a flop and a laugh. Dave slowly stretches out his limbs.

"Well that's one way to welcome in the new year."

John lets out another breathy laugh and swats at his husband.

"Hey I'm allowed to say shit like that. You hijacked my fancy date. We were up here shagging like rabbits when we were supposed to be out waltzing on the strip with champagne flutes with flecks of gold in our hands."

"I think I like this better."

"I mean, I'm not complaining about it. Not actually complaining. You know what happens to my mouth after you fuck me so well. I get all rambly and you can't stop me until you kiss me quiet and you are just too tired and too gross to do that right now so I just get to keep talking until I run out of breath," Dave takes in a deep breath in proof of his point.

"And that's why I love you."

Dave lets out the large breath in a sigh instead of a stream of words. "Yet you still manage to derail me with sappiness. I love you too, John." He fwaps his hand back in John's direction as a makeshift kiss. John's been living with him long enough that he instantly understands the meaning and sends an air kiss in return. "Ya goober."

"Didn't you say that you had champagne in here?" John asks as he pushes up off the bed.

"Chilling on ice in the mini fridge." John always recovered faster than Dave. "You know I had one of those for my dorm in college. Exploded a soda in there on day one because Bro set it to freeze at first because that's what we had to set our fridge to in Texas when we wanted to actually chill something and not store swords." Dave watches his husband slowly remove the wrinkled clothes, one piece at a time. He carefully folds and drapes it over the chair by the desk. "But of course Washington is already at fridge like temperatures. Really just needed to keep my windows open and the freshest of food would be safe for weeks around all the icicles dripping from my bed frame." John tilts his head as he listens to Dave tell his stories, pushing the curtains open a bit more at the sound of fireworks outside. Dave suddenly feels way too dressed and starts removing his clothes as well. He tosses them to the floor next to the bed in a heap. "I'm a southern summer blossom not prepared to live up in the winter tundra. I'm surprised I didn't have more colds. I could have milked it for more of your signature Egbert care complete with homemade chicken soups that I know you slaved over the stove for at least that one time. Glasses are up in the cabinet," Dave directs as he kicks off his pants and underwear together. He notices that John has left his particular underwear on as that muscular back stretches up to reach the aforementioned shelf. "You were perfect to me even back then."

John sets the glasses down on the table and leans over to grab the champagne and Dave has to moan as his dick twitches at the beautiful sight.

"Didn't I just fuck you? And didn't we fuck before the 'date'? You are insatiable," John says absently as he recognizes the source of the moan.

"You are just so hot. It's not my fault. It's all your fault," Dave grumbles as he scoots to the edge of the bed.

John laughs at him again. Then he concentrates on unwrapping the cork and working it out carefully. Dave is impressed as he manages to pull it out without shooting the cork into some dark corner or spewing golden bubbly everywhere. He pours it instead into the two slender flutes. He picks one up and quickly sips it for taste, then he grabs the second and turns towards Dave who loses his breath at the sight.

The silhouette of John against the window was gorgeous enough, but the bright colors bursting from the trailing explosions in the sky give him an unearthly feel. The flickering dying light from the rockets almost curl around John's form. They lick and kiss the laces edges of the blue panties that are wide across his hips. Something in the back of Dave's mind scoffs at John calling him 'insatiable' when some green fireworks highlights the particular bulge at the front, pressing against the fitted fabric.

John doesn't get a second step forward before Dave is up and pressing against him. Instead he's forced to take a step back towards the window with Dave following him. Dave doesn't stop his advance even when John's shoulder blades hit the cool glass. Dave's hot lips are on his, his tongue darting out to taste the dry sparkling wine taste of John's mouth.

John's hands, still full, absently come around Dave's shoulders in a loose hug as he kisses back. The kiss turns sweet as Dave's hands settle on John's waist. Their hips sway gently to the music pouring in from outside. They smile against the other's lips as different sections of the crowd cheer. Eventually they break without moving away from each other. Once again John is in shadows while the bright flares light up Dave's face as they stare at each other with dorky, sappy expressions.

"I fucking love you."

John pulls his arms back around instead of answering pushing Dave away just enough to get the glasses between them. Dave takes it and clinks the rim against John's in a quick toast. They have to turn their heads to opposite directions to drink because Dave refuses to step away. Once dry, they lean over together to place the empty glasses down. Dave snatches up another small bottle, the remainder of the lube that John used on Dave just before dinner and then their 'pickup' date downstairs.

He resumes kissing John, not really keeping him blind to his other actions. Behind his back Dave opens the bottle and drips some onto his fingers. John's shoulders had just warmed the glass when Dave pulls John's hips forward, dropping them to fresh cold glass. John gasps a second time as Dave's fingers find their way under the lace edge and go directly to the puckered skin.

"Dave," John moans his name out.

"Yes, dear?" Dave playfully responds.

"Dave!" John cries out as Dave's fingers press inside, sliding neatly with the lube.

"You know I love it when you say my name."

"Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave!" John chants to the rhythm of Dave's finger fucking.

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck!" He grabs John by the shoulder with his free hand and spins him around, pressing his chest against the cold glass. He pulls John's hips towards him, making his ass jut out and rub against Dave's fully awakened cock. He shoves the back of John's panties down and slicks his cock up with the remaining lube before pressing it into his husband. He slows down when the tip breaches the ring of muscle and John cries his name out again. He patiently waits for John to adjust before sliding further. It's a long drawn out process but one they both enjoy, especially when Dave finally bottoms out. Both of them are breathing hard as they rest one final time.

John reaches back for Dave's hands, uncaring about the mess. Dave obliges him but cups the back of John's to keep from twisting his arms too much. He presses them against the glass until John spreads his fingers wide and his palms are flat, letting Dave do the grasping.

"Dave, please."

Dave starts to move, setting the pace as both of them rock their hips against each other. It's a different feeling from the frantic passion that they had as they fell into the room. It's now the slow burn of romance. Of all the years that they have known each other, as internet friends first, then best friends, then roommates, then boyfriends, then lovers, then fiances, then husbands. With their left hands aligned, their matching gold rings clink against each other and the glass of the window as Dave fits his fingers between John's.

The long smooth strokes are indulgent in their pleasure. Dave's hot mouth traces the muscles between John's shoulders and neck. He grazes the skin with both teeth and tongue, tasting the light sheen of sweat building up from the activity. John's breath makes effervescent bursts of steam on the window below where he rests his cheek. Dave makes his way up the pulled tendons of John's neck to where his earlobe is peeking out from underneath his dark mop of hair, bunched up in wet curls that tickle Dave's nose as his teeth delicately nibble on the soft rounded skin.

"I love you, John Egbert. Probably have since I first saw those blue letters on my screen. Definitely have since our first kiss that New Year's Eve party at Lalonde's place. Then I asked to make it permanent the day I knelt before you. And affirmed it in front of everyone when you married me. And I will love you forever, John Egbert." His voice is like dark caramel slipping into his ear, falling in the same rhythm that he rocks his hips.

"Dave! I- I-" John can't find the words for his heart is caught in his throat. Tears are welling up in his eyes over Dave's confession and sentiments behind them.

"I know, John. You love me too. Who wouldn't want to love dashing Dave Strider?"

This makes John laugh and Dave smile against his skin. Then Dave pulls John away from the window and brings him to the bed. They disengage to strip off the panties and resettle in the middle of the sheets side by side, entwined again with Dave inside of John and John's leg thrown over Dave's hip. They resume the slow rocking rhythm as before but now they are able to kiss face to face. Their arms are wrapped around shoulder and waist, pulling them close together.

It's a patient build up again. They have all the time in the world and a fresh new year to enjoy. They have forever to spend together. Forever to kiss, forever to caress, forever to nuzzle and stroke, forever to slide in and out of each other, taking turns topping because both sides feel good. Forever to make love and lie in each other's arms. Forever to breathe the other's breath because their faces are so close. Forever to hear their heartbeats thumping away, getting loud and faster as they work up to the peak of passion again. Forever to not hold back any longer. Forever to love each other.

Dave pushes John onto his back, rolling on top of him without losing the rhythm. John's legs wrap around Dave, pulling him deeper inside. Their moans mix with every thrust. John rakes his fingers down Dave's back, leaving red marks. Dave sucks a dark hickey onto John's collarbone. The bright lights stream in from the window highlighting the curves of their muscles and love in their eyes. Or that might just be the poetry talking. Both of them whisper meaningless and meaningful things to each other. Statements of their current pleasure, plans for future pleasure, confessions of love, declarations of passion.

John pushes at Dave's shoulders and wrestles him onto his back, now straddling him and taking control. Dave doesn't complain beyond a pouting lip that John nibbles on as he starts to rock faster, increasing the tempo to what Dave had set. When Dave starts moaning, John sits up and Dave slips deeper into him. John's movements are a combination of rocking and bouncing that make them both cry out. Dave grabs John's thighs and helps lift him up, his own hips thrusting up as John comes down. John throws his head back in ecstasy as Dave's cock touches him just right, sliding across just the right spot inside him.

"Dave! Oh god Dave! Fuck!"

"You look so beautiful, John. Fucking gorgeous. How the fuck did I get so lucky?" It's Dave's turn to blink away the tears in his eyes.

"Just shut up and fuck me," John gasps out, "Cuddle later."

"Yes, my love." Dave smiles up at him and turns his thrusting up a notch. John follows him and once again they hit that feverish pitch of no return. One of Dave's hands comes around from his thigh to stroke John. It only takes a handful before John is shuddering over Dave and Dave is arched up underneath John as they come together.

Pleasure crashes through them. Fireworks brighter than the ones outside flash behind their eyelids. They hold each other close through the heavy breathing and panting and continued whispers of love. Dave loves the roughness that John's voice gets and John loves the way Dave's metaphors derail as he rambles on. Their bodies are hot and sweaty but without all the clothes in the way this time around, they don't care. John falls down on top of Dave, delivering a kiss before sliding off to the side. Dave strokes long line down his back with one hand and curls into his black hair with his other.

Together their breathing slows down and their hearts calm. Their shared heat dissipates enough that they consider moving just enough to get under the covers but then they decide that they don't want to ruin the moment.

"Tonight was wonderful, Dave. Absolutely perfect."

"Even better than planned. But I think we can blame your randy cock for that one."

"My randy cock that you thoroughly enjoyed."

"Hey, I said it went _better_ than planned. That means I agree with you. I always enjoy your cock. And your ass." Dave can't resist from groping the specimen in question. John laughs and grabs for his hand. Dave lets it be caught and brought up away from trouble. John's features softens as the tips of his fingers play with the ring they find, spinning it around Dave's finger.

"I love you. I'll love you for forever," he admits almost absently.

"I know." Dave yawns. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: This is the last Holiday fic for this series. I'm moving back to bigger longer stories. Thanks for following especially if you've been here from the Halloween fic. I'm happy I could end it on such a sweet note.


End file.
